Magical Girl Wiki:Getting Started
New to the Wiki? First of all, welcome, new contributor! ''We are excited to have you as a part of ''Magical Girl Wiki. Since you are new, you might not know much about wikis or this one. So here are some basics to get you adjusted. Step 1:Create an Introduction. Who Are You? This first one is simple. Once joining the wiki, you have a user page all to yourself. Looking at it, there are two sections you can edit. The top section gives your name, how many edits you have, and a little more information. At the very right of that top tab, if you move your cursor over, you will see a pencil. Click on it and you will have two tabs:one for your avatar, and one for the "About Me" on the tab. Fill out everything you would like, change your icon, and click "Save, I'm Done". It will show up on your page. Now, move downward. You should be on the "Profile" tab, as there are more tabs you can play around with. You will see a button saying "Edit profile". Click on it. There is a basic setup. A photo section to add a picture, text above that says "This is your user page. Please edit this page to tell the community about yourself!", and a Header 2 "My Favorite Pages" and three bullets. You may remove them and add a profile to yourself. Make it your style, however you'd like. Once you're done, click "Publish" and your profile is complete! If you wanted to see how it will look after it's published, select the "Preview" instead. Then click "Publish". Good job! You might get an achievement for adding your profile. Step 2:Get Social. Talk With Other Users! All done with your profile? Great!! Something good to go do is to start a conversation with somebody, most likely an admin, an active user, or the founder. Go to Special:ListUsers to find some active users, and leave a comment on their message page. For example, if I went to User:DaisyandMangaForever, also the founder of the wiki, go to the Message Wall and your will be able to post something. There is two sections:A topic section for what it's about, and of course, a section on what you want to say. Once done, click "Post" and your comment is complete! You might get an achievement for commenting on a user's page. Step 3:Create or Edit a Page! When you search the wiki, do you see something missing? That's no problem! Right of the Navigation Bar, there is a Contribute button. Click on it and you will see a list of things you can do. Look for, "Add a Page" and click on it. You will be asked what the title of the page will be. Please only enter things related to the wiki. If you want a test page or new category page, that is fine, but make sure the page fits the theme of the wiki. Once adding the title, you can either choose a Standard Layout or Blank Page. If you pick Standard Layout, there will be a video and photo section to add them, and a few section headings. Play around, and discover what you can do. When you are done, click "Publish" and your edit will be shown. Congrats! You made a page! You will probably receive an achievement for making an edit on one article. Make sure to read the rules before editing. See below for the page on rules. Step 4:Have Something to Say? Write a Blog! After editing, do you want to talk about your favorite magical girl series? You can make a blog! Go to your user page and select the "Blog" tab. There will be a button called "Create Blog Post". Click on that and you will be asked to create a title. Once creating a title, use the buttons, tabs, and your keyboard to write about anything you want! Make sure to check if the commenting is checked off. It is found in the Edit Summary area, near the right side. Then click Publish. See what people have to say as the wiki grows! You might receive an achievement for writing your first blog. Step 5:Any Questions? Ask the Admins and Founder! So you just got a lot of basics down. Now, you probably still have questions. The best thing to do is to ask experienced contributors of the wiki to help you out. Go to any admin's page, or the founder's, and create a comment. The header could be, "Question" or "I Need Help" or "Please Help". Post the main question down below the header and click "Post". You have succesfully asked your question! Depending on the user's activity or schedule, they will reply fast or slow. Once your question is answered, then go edit! Step 6:Settle In Now that you have gotten some basics down, start to settle in some more. Maybe you could edit more on that article you were working on. Maybe you could research some characters and do articles on them. A great thing to do is to go to the List of pages that need to be made and start creating articles. Another great thing to do is go to the Magical Girl Wiki:About and read the rules. You can add some photographs and videos, and maybe customize your profile a little. Do some basic things, and get yourself comfortable so that you feel like a normal user ready to help the wiki grow. Step 7:Help Us Out! You are officially on a road to building the wiki! Great job! Now that you have settled in and are a good user, go to the Questions and How to Help pages to get extra advice and tips on how Magical Girl Wiki would like to be expanded to include good information. Starter Guide |About|Rules|'Getting Started'|Building the Wiki|